Sur un air de blues
by Bahamuth
Summary: Draco, Harry, un autre monde, d'autres gens, une autre histoire... Pourquoi etait il venu dans ce bar? Sans doute, pour l'ambiance, ou la musique. Savait il qu'il y ferait une rencontre? Resumé pourri, venez lire.


**COUCOU**

**Bon voila, je me lance...ma premiere fic...enfin pas la premiere que j'ecris mais la premiere que je publie. Donc surtout n'hesitez pas a me critiquer, me faire remarquer mes ereurs ou des incomprehension due a mon ecriture. Vos remarques me permettrons de m'ameliorer et peut etre de vous satifaire un peu plus . Si vous laissez des reviews... et vous en laisserez hein? Chibi Eyes Mode" ON () Je vous repondrez, en fin ou debut des chapitres suivant, c'est promis. Oh et je me permet de vous avertir... mon rythme d'ecriture est tres aleatoire car je n'ai pas forcement le temps. Merci et Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, contrairement a mes fantasme, ne sont pas à moi, remerciez JKR-sama de les avoir créé, et de nous permettre de les "utiliser" a notre guise

**Rating:** Non defini, K pour le moment, mais augmentera au fil de la serie.

**Avertissement: **Cette fiction relate (ou relatera peut etre) des scenes de violence, et de relation homosexuelles. Bien que le temps soit a l'ouverture d'esprit, il est donc preferable que les ames sensibles,les jeunots, les homophobes, ou autres personne dont la "morale" pourrait etre atteinte, de s'arreter immediatement, sauf si la curiosité vous en dit bien sûr...

**Couple: **HPDM, j'aurais aimé vous faire languir mais vous auriez compri des les premieres lignes je pense.

**Resumé**: UA (New-York), OOC (malgré moi je ne suis pas aussi douée que leur creatrice) Slash (on va pas en reparler vous n'etes pas encor gateux tout de meme) et le reste ne serait pas interressant si je vous le revelait maintenant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Sur un air de blues**

* * *

New-York, mi-septembre de l'année 2007, dans les bureaux d'un grand buiding du centre ville. Trois hommes discutent, porte et volets clos. OU plutot deux d'entre eux parlent, le troisieme, derriere le bureau ecoute, assis dos a eux, dans son confortable fauteuil de cuir. Un moment de silence s'ecoule et l'homme au fauteuil rajusta ses fines lunettes ovales sur son nez, tandis que les deux autres, dans leur manteau trench coat et leurs lunettes noirs malgré l'obscurité et le chauffage de la piece, attendait leur reponse. L'un etait un quinquagenaire aux cheveux grisonnants, que le temps et les soucis n'avait pas epargné, mais qui inspirait calme et rigueur, le second, chatain clair, n'avait guere plus de trente ans, et se dandinait nerveusement, d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement agacé d'etre ainsi ignoré par quelqu'un qu'il savait plus jeune que lui. Le fauteuil tourna finalement sur lui meme et ils se firent face. Dans l'obscurité, le facies jeune n'etait pas clairement visible, mais l'on pouvait sentir, a travers ses verres qui refletaient l'eclat de la lune, qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas se fier au nombre des années...

**-Vous dites qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de regler cette affaire...**

**-Oui...**

**-Et donc vous faites appel a moi...**

**-C'est exact... **Acquiessa une nouvelle fois le plus agé des hommes en manteau.

**-Et je devrais risquer la faillite de cette entreprise, un scandale qui ferait jaser les clients qui ont porté leur confiance sur moi, ma vie et celle de ceux qui travaillent pour moi, juste parceque vous me le demandez? Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux...**

**-POUR QUI VOUS...C'est a la CIA que vous vous adress... **s'exclama cette fois le plus jeune, rouge de colere

**-Allons, rangez donc votre plaques , vous croyez reellement m'intimider quand c'est de mon influence dont vous avez besoin...Mr Latenner...** repliqua froidement l'homme, accentuant sa phrase sur le nom de l'agent.

**-Espece de pour...** s'echauffa t'il a nouveau

**-Calme-toi! Il a raison...**

**-tsss...sale con... **finit par marmonner l'agent Latenner, detournant le regard

La voix eminente et trainante de l'homme au fauteuil s'eleva alors, coupant court a l'insulte du fougueux agent, sans la relever.

**-Cependant...laisser un tel fait se produire ici est pour moi aussi risqué que de parler avec vous aujourd'hui, et mettre un terme a ces agissements serait profitable a beaucoup de monde...**

**-Et a vous egalement...**

**-A moi egalement...**

**-Nous savions que vous comprendrions... Et vous avez notre parole que votre aide ne sera pas sans retour.**

Les deux hommes se scrutaient des yeux, et leurs regards ne s'etaient quitté durant l'echange, cherchant a mesurer l'autre, trouver une faille, quelquechose a exploiter, aucun n'y parvint. Finalement apres quelques minutes de silence, la joute s'acheva. Celui qui n'etait pas debout s'accouda au bureau.

**-C'est certain...Voici mes conditions...**

L'agents sourit. Dans son propre esprit, tout se mettait en place. Un regard a son cadet lui montra qu'il ne semblait pas avoir tout saisi de l'echange. Bah, de toute façon il serait probablement retiré de l'enquete sitot rentré au bureau. Une telle attitude aurait pu poser de serieux probleme dans l'affaire, son vis-a-vis l'avait bien remarqué, et fait comprendre en le nommant par son vrai nom, alors qu'ils s'etaient presentés sous un autre. Cet homme n'avait pas voler sa reputation. S'il etait pres a marchander, resoudre cette affaire n'etait plus qu'une question de temps, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un boulet pour les interrompre. Tout se jouerait dans cette entrevue.

Quelques heures apres, les deux agents s'engageaient dans les rues de New-York. Un homme les observait s'eloigner depuis la grande vitre de son bureau. Ils disparurent à l'angle d'une rue. L'homme se retourna et alla oouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau, en sortant un petit tas de papier. Il soupira en les parcourant des yeux, pour la enieme fois.

_NewYork Times, March, 4th 2007_

_Hier, l'entreprise allemande V, reputées pour ses modeles de vehicules de luxes, mais egalement dans le monde du sport, a du deposer le bilan. Alors que l'avenir semblait propice pour la marque, comment expliquer un tel retournement de situation. D'apres les journalistes sur place, les entrepots de concession aurait pri feu dans la nuit du 3 au 4 du mois, et deja, les mots d'incendie criminel planent sur toutes les bouches. Les pompiers et les agents sur les lieux ont souhaité rassurer la population et ont affirmé qu'une enquete serait menée, mais le directeur de la firme, Mr Gerard Hound, n'a pas souhaité temoigner._

_New York Times, March 7th, 2007_

_Apres deux jours de fouilles dans les decombres, les agents de la police scientifique de Berlin donnent les resultats de l'emquete sur la cause de l'incendie qui s'etait declaré quelques jours plus tot. Un court-circuit, provoqué par une machine defaillante serait l'origine du desastre, mettant feu aux objets inflammable des alentours. L'entrepot contenait beaucoup de pots huile, peinture, textiles et autres materiaux qui servent a construire les voitures, permettant aux flammes de se propager rapidement. " La machine devait deconner depuis un moment. Ca aurait pu exploser n'importe quand." "C'est une chance que ca se soit produit la nuit sinon, les pompiers auraient du deterrer plus que des pots de peinture..." Nous exposent les agents scientifiques McDugan et Bradford, nous laissant presager du massacre qui aurait pu avoir lieu._

_New York Times, March 12th 2007_

_Gerard Hound, PDG de l'entreprise V aurait mi fin a ses jours, d'une balle dans la tête, une semaine apres l'ecroulement de la compagnie. V,centralisée en Allemagne, n'a su rebondir face au deficit causé par l'incident. D'autre part, le departement de la securité et du travail aurait deposé des poursuites a son egard, pour mauvaise maintenance et mise en danger des employés. Aurait il pressé la detente pour echapper a la pression? Mme Hound, sous le choc a refusé de nous parler mais son fils nous a fait part de ses impressions... "Papa etait inquiet et il ne parlait plus,... des fois, il avait des airs de fou..."_

Il posa les trois coupons de journal sur le bureau et pri le suivant. Sur les petits articles, l'encre avait par endroit deteints, signe qu'on les avait souvent utilisés.

_New York Times, Jun 24th 2007_

_Un Incendie se declare dans les conssessions de la marque Francaise P de Paris. Des centaines de voitures entreposées auraient étées detruites et les pertes pour l'entreprise s'eleve deja a plusieurs dizaines de milions d'euro d'apres les premiers constats. Mr Christophe Straff promet qu'il fera tout pour limiter les degats et qu'aucun emploi ne sera surpprimé. "Cet entrepot servait a la creation de prototypes et aux voitures qui passerait pour l'occasion. Ca sera difficile de se relever, mais je reste confiant pour l'avenir. Le plus important c'est que personne n'est eté bléssé" Repondra t'il sagement a nos questions sur ses inquietudes pour le futur, quand on se rappelle tous le triste destin de V a peine quatre mois plus tot..._

_New York Times, Jun 27th 2007_

_Le rapport d'enquete de l'incendie confirmerait que la chaleur estivale de cette année aurait provoqué une surchauffe des machines, dont l'une serait restée activée. Les autorités ont donc conclu a une cause accidentelle. Mais alors que tout le monde semble rassuré, l'entreprise doit faire face a un nouveau choc: le sous directeur general Pierre Danton et le directeur du service technique Hugues Delacourt ont été retrouvés morts, hier au soir, victime d'un accident de la route. Les deux hommes montrait un fort taux d'alcoolemie et on suppose qu'ils n'auraient pas vus le signal d'arrivée du train en s'engageant sur les rails. Un incendie accidentel suivis d'une mort... Meme si la police affirme qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquieter, que penser de ces troublantes coincidences? Apres l'Europe, devra t'on craindre un incendie sur le continent?_

Quand il acheva sa lecture, il replaca les coupons dans le tiroir et le ferma a clef.

* * *

Le piano jouait des air de blues alors qu'au bar, quelqu'uns discutaient, n'ecoutant pas la musique. Rires d'ivrognes ou de nantis desabusés saccageant la melancolie du piano et la langueur de l'armonica racontant leur vie à la guitare accoustique qui accompagnait leurs peines et leurs joies. Un jeune homme, le visage mince encadré par des cheveux noirs et legerement ebourrifés avait les yeux perdus dans les meandres de fumées du cigare de qualité sans doute d'un eminant homme d'affaire. La voix, puiqu'il n'en connaissait l'emetteur, racontait l'histoire d'un vagabond qui en se reveillant, pensait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, la suite il ne l'ecouta plus, passant son doigt sur le rebord du verre d'un air abstrait, lancant un bref regard a sa montre, et soupirant. Depuis combien de temps etait il la deja?

**-Elle n'est pas venue?**

La brusque interruption de ces pensées le fit sursauter et c'est prudemment qu'il se tourna vers le possesseur de la voix. Un homme blond aux airs aristocratiques, environ le même age que lui, peut etre moins, aux yeux aiguisés couleur de metal et à la peau pale, le contemplait, attendant visiblement une reponse. Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas entendu la question s'en excusa et l'autre repeta sa phrase. S'il fut surpri, le brun n'en montra rien et regarda son interlocuteur la tete legerement inclinée sur le coté et repondit calmement, mais curieux a la fois.

**-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que j'attend une femme?**

Le blond eut un sourire mutin et se pencha à son oreille, pour reprendre, à voix basse.

**-Il n'est pas venu?**

Le brun rougit legerement au sous-entendu et repondit d'un air plus gené.

**-J'entendais que je n'attendais peut-etre personne...**

**-Impossible, vous soupiriez, et vous n'avez point touché votre verre depuis votre arrivée...enfin sauf si on compte le sucre au sirop... **Retorqua le blond au sourire leger, avec des gestes semi theatraux, levant les bras au ciel puis montrant le verre plein et soigneusement nettoyé du sucre coloré qui le courronnait autrefois. Le brun, regarda son verre et le souleva legerement pour constater les faits.

**-L'ennui? **Proposa t'il avec un faible haussement d'épaule.

**-Comment se fait-il alors qu' une aussi charmante personne soit encore seule ici et qu'aucun ne vous ai abordé? **

Le jeune homme regarda son interlocuteur puis se reporta sur le verre, l'air legerement absent alors que son doigt reprenait machinalement son chemin sur son contours. Il semblait reflechir a la question.

**-Peut etre que tous se disent qu'elle est deja prise, et qu'aucun ne pense "et si j'avais une chance?"**

**-Poete?**

**-Trop romantique... **Repliqua t'il dans un soupir.

**-On le l'est jamais assez.**

**-On s'en lasse bien vite...**

Un petit moment s'ecoula dans le silence, durant lequel il but son verre, avant de fixer l'objet vide sans vraiment le voir. Cette fois, il jouait avec la petite cerise qui ornait le cocktail. Le blond, d'un signe de main, commanda au barman de les resservir, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret proche. Accoudé au comptoir, il regarda le verre qu'on lui apportait.

**-Et en ont-il?**

**-Plait-il? **Il lacha sa cerise, une nouvelle fois surpri, alors qu'il croyait l'autre parti face a son manque de coopération. Le regard gris se reporta sur lui avec une lueur d'attente.

**-Cette chance dont vous parliez... **Le blond prit la cerise du verre vide avant que le serveur ne l'enleve du comptoir pour le remplacer par un plein, et la porta a sa bouche, sans quitter les yeux verts brillants de son interlocuteur.

**-Ca c'est a moi d'en decider, mais...**

Il lui fit un petit sourire et sortit un petit mouchoir de sa poche pour capter, au coin des levres rosées une perle de nectar sucré. **"Mais?..." **Le blond posa sa main sur celle halée de celui qui l'essuyait et se fut a son tour de sourire devant l'emoi que son geste avait provoqué aux joues de son vis a vis.** "Mais on ne peut savoir sans essayer". **Finit il par admettre profitant du fait de ranger son mouchoir pour quitter un instant son regard avant de le croiser a nouveau sous-cils en se redressant avec cette fois une invitation au defi. Celle-ci augmenta le sourire de l'aristocrate dont les yeux d'argents repondaient a la provocation.

**-Dans ce cas...** Le blond se redressa et fit rapidement un signe pour appeler le serveur.** "Garcon? une table pour Mr..mr?" **Interrogea t'il toujours souriant.

**-Potter, Harry Potter. **Avoua enfin le brun intrigué par la soudaine activité de son compagnon. "**Une table pour Mr Potter et moi." **Celui ci se pencha vers le brun interloqué et lui fit un clin d'oeil en poursuivant. "**Je vous invite a diner."**

**-Et puis-je savoir a qui ai-je l'honneur? **Demanda le brun que la situation commencait a amuser.

L'autre fit mine de reflechir, puis repondit, sans se departir de son sourire charmeur.

**-Draco**

**-Draco?...**

**-juste Draco** lui dit il plus doucement, sur un ton confident et enjoleur...

Alors que leurs visages etaient tout proches, ils se sourirent avant de se lever et de repondre à l'appel du serveur qui leur indiquait leur table...

* * *

**-Et vous avez vraiment fait ca?**

**-ahah oui, et je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie...**

Ils se mirent tout deux a rire de bon coeur, quand le serveur leur signala que l'etablissement allait bientot fermer ses portes pour la nuit. D'un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Harry se rendit compte qu'effectivement la salle de restaurant etait a present vide et qu'ils etaient donc les derniers clients. Les tables avaient toutes etaient rangées et les chaises surelevées. Au comptoir, le barman essuyait les derniers verres et un homme de la maintenance, dans le fond, passait un ultime coup de balai. Le brun regarda a present sa montre dont les aiguilles d'argent indiquaient que minuit etait passées depuis bientot deux heures.

**-Deja si tard? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer**. Fit Harry, quelque peu deçu ce qui fit rire Draco.

**-Et bien si j'ai pu vous divertir et que la soirée fut pour vous aussi agréable que pour moi au point de vous faire oublier le temps et vos soucis, j'en suis flatté**.

-**Elle le fut... vous pensez toujours qu'il s'agit de peine de coeur?**

**-Oh non, j'ai bien compri que vous n'attendiez personne, **- le rassura t'il d'une voix empreinte d'amusement qui se radoucit finalement- **mais apres vous avoir vu tout a l'heure, j'ai toujours du mal a imaginer que vous etes venus le coeur en fête...**

**-Alors pour vous prouver que c'est ainsi que je repars, laissez moi regler pour nous deux.**

**-Vous me blesseriez, ne vous ai-je pas invité?**

**-Mais...**

**-J'insiste...**

**-Dans ce cas notre prochain diner est pour moi.**

**-Alors faisons comme ca. Où et quand aurais-je le privilege de vous revoir?**

**-Pourquoi pas ici même, demain soir?**

**-Demain soir sera parfait.**

C'est donc sur cette promesse de se revoir, et quelques salutations, que les deux jeunes hommes se separerent ce soir la. L'un prenant un taxi, l'autre restant pieton sur le trottoir, adressant un dernier signe de main poli a son compagnon de soirée avant de vaquer a son tour a une activiter plus prompte a cette heure de la nuit. Rentrer chez soit et dormir, voila les choses auxquelles Draco aspirait en cet heure tardive pour ne pas dire plus que matinale. Dormir, et peut-etre rêver un peu, à un brun aux yeux de pierres precieuses.

Plus loin, a quelques rues de la, dans un taxi, ses meme yeux comtemplaient en silence les lumieres de la ville, leurs milles couleurs s'incustant dans leur retine et s'efilant sous leur persistance. Plus bas un leger sourire s'esquissait pour les provoquer dans le contraste de sa propre simplicité. Juste Draco hein? Quelles sont vos intentions Mr Draco? La sonnerie d'un portable retentit et Harry soupira. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes capables de l'appeler a cette heure-ci. Il finit par raccrocher, plus abattu encore qu'en debut de soirée. Finalement, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'interroger sur un qui ou un pourquoi ce soir. Et puis demain soir n'etait pas si loin...

_New York Times, October 10th 2007_

_Cette fois plus d'erreur, la menace est bien réelle..._

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

**Il est court mais je l'ai pas mal remanier et du coup le decoupage a été plus compliqué.**

**Vous en pensez quoi? Ca vaut la peine de continuer? Reviews?**

**Merci**


End file.
